The Return of Zant
by Gerudo Desert
Summary: After Ganondorf is defeated, Link, Midna and Zelda discover that Zant is not as dead as they thought...switches randomly between Midna and Link point of view. Full of Midna X Link and rated T for some violence and just general darkness.
1. The Real You

It is over.

Ganondorf is finally defeated. There will be no more evil in Hyrule. Zelda is safe.

But Midna is dead.

Link stands staring at Ganondorf's body, the Master Sword buried in his stomach. He should feel relief. But how can he be relieved now? She may have teased him endlessly, but she was the one who kept him going, supported him, never let him down. A thousand memories fly past him: their meeting in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, Midna lying limp and helpless on his back, their conversation before the Mirror of Twilight. She sacrificed herself to keep him and Zelda safe, and in the end he couldn't defend her.

It is only now that he realizes how much he cares about her. No, it goes far beyond that. Why does it take her death for him to realize he is in love with her? He wants to scream, or cry, but all he does is stare at Ganondorf, still standing even in death.

As he is thinking these thoughts, a great light appears above the hill, and he whips around, hope kindling in heart. The light spirits are there, illuminating a small figure.

It's Midna. She's _alive_. In her true form.

He is so overjoyed that for a moment his legs won't move. He takes a step, then another, then two more. And then he's running up the hill as fast as he can, because she is there, the little Twili imp that has been his companion for the past six months. Midna. The only one he loves.

But when Link reaches her hunched figure, his feet stop, because he is suddenly afraid that this new Midna will not be _his _Midna. She stands and turns, her crimson eyes meeting his blue ones, and his breath is taken away.

Because she is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

And then he smiles, because he knows that no matter how much she has changed on the outside, she is still herself on the inside.


	2. Mirror

It is night, but Midna lies awake in her tent.

She doesn't _want_ to leave Hyrule.

There is nothing left for her in the Twilight Realm. Zant killed her whole family, her friends, everyone dear to her. And she knows in her heart that that isn't the main reason. The main reason is—him.

But the unselfish, smart side of her tells her that she _has _to go. Someone needs to sit on the throne in the Palace of Twilight, and she is the only heir. And—she can't bear the thought of bringing more evil into this world, causing Link and Zelda to risk their lives again. Did they defeat Ganondorf and Zant only to allow the link between their worlds open, ready to be crossed, risking the lives of everyone in Hyrule? If the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed, _he_ could live a quiet, peaceful life. Maybe marry Zelda or Illia or some other girl and have a family.

But Midna knows deep inside that that isn't what she really wants.

The day they reach Arbiter's Grounds is cloudy and cool. Wind whips at Midna's cloak and Zelda's dress as the three of them stand side by side, staring at the Mirror of Twilight.

Or what's _left_ of the Mirror, because it's _gone_, with not even a single shard left in the frame.

Midna looks at Link first, whose face is a mix of confusion and anger. Zelda merely looks bewildered.

"What—where-who-" Link is the first to speak. "How did this happen?"

Midna's mind is racing. Who could have done this?

Zant.

She is jolted back in time to the Palace of Twilight, when she and Link killed her nemesis. How Zant changed the scenery to different places she and Link had been to. She thinks of his power to make copies of himself, and the only way to see the difference between illusion and reality was to kill the illusions. They would pop, sort of like the inflatable things they had here in Hyrule called balloons—

Oh, no.

"Link," she says, her voice trembling. "Zelda."

"What is it, Midna?" Zelda asks.

"I think I've made a huge mistake."


	3. Confession

Link stares at the starry sky, deep in thought. Midna and Zelda are asleep in their tents, but he can't shake the uneasy feeling that they're being watched, so he stays up to guard the camp. He's tired, but his mind is far too occupied to let him sleep.

The wind howls through the Mirror Chamber, and Link shivers and inches closer to the fire. Suddenly, there is a rustling sound behind him, and Link is on his feet in an instant, the Ordon sword he retrieved from his home drawn and ready.

"Easy, Link!" Midna says, startled. "It's just me!"

"Oh." Link sheaths his sword and lets out a breath, sitting down on the ground again. "Sorry. I'm on edge tonight."

"I can tell," Midna observes, sitting beside him. The way she moves is full of grace and confidence, and Link finds it hard not to look away. Her voice is soft and gentle when she says, "You should really rest. Let me take watch. I can't sleep anyway."

"That makes two of us, then."

Midna rests her chin on her knees and stares at the fire, a sad look in her eyes. Link flops down on his back, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the sky. His eyes drift over to look at her, then quickly dart away when she sees him watching her. It has been two weeks now, but he still can't work up the courage to tell her how he feels. It seems that every time the words are on his tongue, his stubborn lips stay closed, like a ten-year-old village boy crushing on a girl. For some reason, saying three simple words seems harder than facing the Dark Lord.

"Hey, Link?" Midna says softly. "Do you…like Illia?"

Link raises his eyebrows. "Like her? She's my best friend…"

"I mean…" she bites her lips and lowers her eyes, looking beautiful even when she's completely confusing him. "Wouldyoumarryher?" Midna blurts quickly, all in one line.

"Marry her?" Link chokes, then coughs and laughs quietly, keeping his voice down for Zelda's benefit. "No. I don't think so. She's pretty, and I've known her for a long time, but I don't like her in that way. Why?"

"What about Zelda?"

"Zelda? No, I wouldn't marry Zelda. Why are you asking me this?"

Midna giggles as if she's relieved and lies down next to him on her back, their hands only an inch from touching. "I just want to know who you'll get hitched with when I return to the Twilight Realm."

But Link knows her well enough to hear the unevenness in her voice, the trace of sadness lingering underneath her teasing tone. And suddenly, everything seems right, and the words that have been stuck inside him come pouring out. He sits up and grabs her hand, holding it tightly, and she pushes herself up on one arm with a confused sound, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Midna, I don't want to be with Zelda or Illia. I don't want to marry a Hylian girl at all. I want the Twili girl who stayed by my side through all of this. The only one I really want…is you."

Midna stares at him, her lips parted slightly. "Link, I…"

"Midna," he whispers. "I love you."


	4. Attack

She is just opening her mouth to speak when they hear it. Deep, dark laughter with a tinge of insanity to it. The sound echoes around the Mirror Chamber, sending chills up Midna's spine. Zelda stumbles out of her tent with her bow and a quiver of arrows. Link pulls Midna up with him, one hand holding hers, the other picking up his shield.

"My dear Midna," drawls a familiar voice, "Were you so angry with me that you neglected to think things through properly? I must say, quite a careless mistake on your part."

"Zant," Midna hisses. Link whirls around, searching for the source of Zant's voice, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, hero chosen by the gods, you can't reach me just now. I'm safe in the Palace of Twilight."

"What are you doing to my people, Zant?" Midna demands.

"Oh, the Twili Tribe is fine, little Twilight Princess. In fact, I think they're much happier now. Anyway, I realized you and your friends would try to stop me from seizing power a second time, so I arranged for you to be taken care of. Have fun with that." His voice faded gradually until it was gone completely.

Suddenly, the air goes cold. The only sound Midna can hear is the beating of her own heart. Her eyes dart around, searching for the hidden enemy. Her breath comes in nervous gasps. Link squeezes her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. We killed Ganondorf. Zant's minion should be no problem."

That's when the portal opens in the sky, giving off an eerie glow. Zelda nocks an arrow and aims right at the portal, ready to shoot. Link lets go of her hand to draw his sword. Midna takes a breath and summons a sphere of energy in her palm.

The figure that descends from the portal is from the Twili Tribe, Midna can tell that immediately, and she guesses from his muscled build that he's male. Zant's assassin is at least a head taller than her, and wears a black hooded cloak that covers his face, hiding his identity. For a moment he stands perfectly still, as if considering who to kill first. Then he launches himself towards Zelda, producing a knife from somewhere in his cloak. Zelda releases her arrow, but a dome of Twili magic surrounds the assassin, and the arrow glances off harmlessly. Midna knows this technique—it protects against projectiles. But she can tell his magic is not nearly as strong as her own.  
>Before she considers what she's doing, Midna moves in front of Zelda, because she is <em>not<em> going to let the Princess of Hyrule get hurt again. She throws her orb of energy straight at the assassin's chest. He stumbles, slowing down, and Midna breaths a small sigh of relief. But he straightens and pulls back his arm in one motion, throwing his dagger at Midna.

Link jumps in front of her, knocking the knife aside with his sword. The assassin darts to the right and grabs Zelda before Midna can even blink. He's holding a knife to her neck and backing away slowly, towards the portal. "What do we do?" Midna breathes. She can't hit the Twili with an energy orb without hitting Zelda, and moving to attack means Zelda's death. They reach the portal, and the assassin shoves Zelda underneath it and holds her until she disintegrates into the Twilight Realm.

"Apparently he was sent to take care of _all_ of us," Link says under his breath as the assassin turns toward them, drawing another dagger. All at once he charges, sprinting so fast Midna can barely see his legs move. Suddenly she is frozen in place, her muscles gone numb, her mind blank with terror. He is a few feet away from her and her legs _won't move_ no matter how hard she wills them to.

It seems like time slows down.

The assassin is right in front of her when she sees movement to her right. A flash of green throws itself in front of her. Link plants his feet squarely on the ground and flings out his arms to either side, shielding her body with his. Midna opens her mouth to scream as she hears the sound of impact, the pained yell as the dagger enters his stomach.

Link drops to the ground, gasping, while the assassin backs up. Midna falls to her knees at Link's side. The assassin, for whatever reason, doesn't want to kill her today. He reaches the portal and looks back once.

He disappears into the Twilight Realm, the portal closing behind him.


	5. Curse

Midna kneels by him, her face streaked with tears she has not shed in a long time. Why couldn't she _protect_ him? It was so sudden, the attack that did this to him. Zant's assassin was like a flash of lightning—suddenly appearing, then vanishing just as quickly.

His chest moves up and down quickly—much too quickly to be normal. His eyes are wide and shining with tears of pain. He shudders, and even that small movement hurts. Everything hurts, more agony than he knew _existed_. He wants to sleep, to escape the pain, but he _can't_. He can't even scream, or move, or do anything besides stare up at the night sky and wallow in the pain that consumes his entire body and soul. An agonized groan is all that passes his lips, and the sound breaks Midna's heart. Because this is her fault—all of this, really, is her fault.

"Link, I have to get the dagger out of your stomach," Midna says. Her voice is trembling but gentle, full of both fear and love. She looks at the black Twili Tribe dagger, at the red lines criss-crossing the hilt. It's not so unlike the shard that almost sealed Link in his wolf form forever. It is these red lines that spread out, stretching and wrapping around Link's ankles, his wrists, decorating his face. They are no physical things, but part of the spell Zant has placed on the dagger. It is the spell that causes Link so much pain, not just the dagger. And he will be trapped, paralyzed in this agony for all eternity if she does not do something about it.

Link tries to reply, but all that comes out is a strangled combination between a gasp, a groan and a sob. A sound so filled with fear and despair and _pain_, agony that seizes his whole being and will not let go or relent. Midna wants to cry, to cradle him in her arms and tell him how sorry she is, how much she loves him, that everything will be all right.

Instead, Midna presses her lips together tightly and wraps one hand around the dagger's hilt. "Link," she says softly. His blue eyes move and fix on her face with difficulty, and her heart twists with guilt at the hopelessness she sees in his gaze. "This is going to hurt," she says. "I-it's going to hurt a _lot_. I'm so sorry, Link. For everything." She takes a deep breath and _pulls_. As the blade is freed from his stomach, the red lines start to follow the dagger, slowly, receding from his skin.

Finally, Link finds his voice and _screams_.


	6. Recovery

Link lives in a dark, hazy wasteland, only resurfacing from unconsciousness a few times. Midna worries. He has a high fever and lost plenty of blood. She wishes she could move him, but forcing him into his wolf form would probably kill him, and there's no way she can get him across the desert. The only thing keeping him alive is the medicine she found in Zelda's pack, but when it runs out, she doesn't know what she'll do.

She only leaves his side to get food and water from the storeroom she found inside the fortress, presumably left behind by the bokoblins that resided there. Link won't eat, but she manages to get water into him.

Five days have passed. She sits by his side, stroking his damp hair while he shivers with fever. His eyes open slowly, drifting around slightly before focusing on her face. "Mid…na?" he says hoarsely.

Tears pool in her eyes and spill over. "Link…you're awake…"

"Midna…don't cry…" his hand comes up towards her, drifting through the air until it comes to rest on her cheek.

"You idiot," she says with a tearful laugh. She is trying to be optimistic, to shed light on their dark situation. "Look what you've gotten yourself into, all for protecting me."

He smiles weakly. "You're worth…protecting…" his hand comes back to rest by his side and his eyes close, slipping back into sleep.

Midna bites her lips and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from coming, but they slide down her cheeks anyway.


	7. Surprise

Three days later, as Midna gazes out at the vast desert, a shape appears on the horizon. It's far enough away that Midna can't tell who or what it is, but she knows it's coming towards them, and that's enough to fill her with conflicted feelings of hope and fear. It could be someone coming to help, but who would be all the way out here? The few people that even know where they are won't expect them to have run into trouble. All of these thoughts run through her mind, but she doesn't want to accept the truth—because the truth is that she's alone, with Link close to death, and another assassin on his way towards her. There's no way she can get him to transform in this state. Changing hurts badly enough when you _haven't _been stabbed in the stomach.

She has no choice but to stand and fight.

Midna draws in a breath and raises protective energy fields around all the entrances to the Mirror Chamber. It won't completely stop her enemy, but it will slow him down enough that Midna has the advantage. Taking another look outside, she can make out a horse and a tall, broad rider wearing a cloak. He's getting close now, passing through the gate and out of Midna's sight. He'll be dismounting his horse and starting to climb the staircase. She positions herself between Link and the entrance of the chamber.

He put _his_ life on the line to save hers. Now it's her turn. If she can ever even_ begin_ to pay back what she owes him, now is the time. No more pain will come to Link, not as long as Midna lives.

The sound of footsteps approaches the chamber. Midna summons an energy sphere in each hand and braces herself. The cloaked man rounds the corner and stops, but with his back to the setting sun she can't see his face. He reaches out a hesitant hand and places it on her energy barrier. She raises her hand, ready to strike.

"Wait!" the voice rings out and echoes around the huge chamber, bouncing back and forth. It sounds familiar—definitely masculine, deep and powerful, but Midna can't place it.

"Give me one reason to wait," she snarls. "You're trying to finish us off, aren't you? Take one step towards him and you're dead!"

"I am not your enemy, Twilight Princess. I can help you. I can heal him."

Midna draws in a sharp breath. "Who are you?"

"I am sorry that I gave off the wrong impression," he says, and pulls back his hood. Long dark hair frames a face with bronze skin and wise dark eyes. Immediately, Midna's barrier falls and her energy orbs dissipate into nothing.

"Renado," she breathes, relief bringing tears to her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be in Castle Town, and my daughter Luda convinced me to see the fortune teller." He chuckled. "Well, she saw you and Link in her crystal ball. Link has done so much for this land; I thought I owed him as much a debt as anyone."

"But how did you _get_ here?" Midna asks in disbelief. "With your horse, you couldn't have taken the cannon…"

Renado smiles warmly. "A shaman has his ways." This earns a confused look from Midna, but she's not going to argue with the man that holds Link's life in his hands.

"A good herb poultice and a few days' rest, his fever will break. I'll see what I can do about his wound." Renado turns to look at her worried face, kindness in his eyes. "He'll be just fine, Twilight Princess."

Link will heal, but scars will remain, a constant reminder of what he almost lost. Midna isn't completely sure that _she _will heal, from that horrible feeling when Link jumped in front of her.

Wounds will heal, but scars always remain.


	8. Promises

When he wakes four days later, there is no fever or pain in his eyes. The sight fills Midna with overwhelming relief, and tears threaten to spill over. But she has cried enough these past few days, and she wipes away the tears stubbornly before he notices.

"Hey, Midna," Link says almost _casually_, as if he hadn't nearly died.

"Hey?" she demands. "_Hey?_ You took a knife in the stomach for me and all you can say is _hey_?"

Link grins. "Come on, Midna. What else am I supposed to say?"

She sniffles and rubs her eyes again. "You're an idiot," she says, but she smiles in spite of herself. The smile fades when she remembers his arms flung out to protect her, his screams when she pulled the knife out and the curse was removed. "You have to promise you'll never do that again."

"I won't be getting stabbed again if I can help it." Midna stares at him, her red eyes sharp. He sighs. "I promise, Midna."

She leans in and presses her lips to his in a long, gentle kiss that only breaks because she needs air. "Since I didn't get to tell you this before…I love you too. And I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything that's happened to you. You shouldn't have gone through that for me. You should have let _me_ take that dagger."

Link knows that she's referring to the agony the cursed dagger caused him. He shivers just to think of that all-consuming pain. What would have happened if he hadn't jumped in front of her? Link can't even bear to think of Midna withstanding that kind of pain. The thought twists his stomach into a knot. "Midna…if I had let you take that knife…" he shook his head. "I don't want anyone to have to experience that. Not my worst enemy and _definitely not_ you."

Midna swallows hard. "What was it like?"

"I couldn't move. I couldn't speak or scream, not until the end. Gods, I couldn't even _think_. I was like the pain took hold of me and wouldn't let go. No one should have to go through that. Especially not you."

"But _why_ not me? You're the kind, brave, strong warrior who saved the world. I'm selfish. Using. A horrible person. I've done nothing but make things worse for you. I should be the one to suffer, not you."

"Midna, believe me when I tell you no one thinks of you that way. You're beautiful, kind…I love you." He takes her hand in his.

A faint smile finds its way onto Midna's lips. "Shut up and kiss me, idiot."


	9. Searching

As soon as he is healed they get ready to leave. Link can't stand staying and waiting around, doing nothing, while Zant has Zelda and they have no idea of Hyrule's condition. Renado mysteriously disappeared three days ago sometime at night. They still have no idea how he got to the desert in the first place, or if his story was even true, but Link owes him the debt of his life. He and Midna both agree that they can let it go.

"Are you sure?" Midna asks. He can tell she is nervous. On edge. The black and orange shard that will transform him floats in her palm. Link knows they are both thinking of how much it resembles the cursed dagger. He digs his fingernails into his palms as memories of burning agony and hopelessness flash by him.

"Link?" Midna says, her beautiful voice jolting him back to the present. She's crossed the gap between them, her hand on his arm, concern in her eyes. "We can wait, you know. We don't have to do this yet."

"No," he says through gritted teeth, "I'll be fine. Do it."

She gives him a long look, and then nods. She trusts him.

Link has almost forgotten how strange it feels to change shape. Fur sprouts from his skin. Teeth and fingernails grow into fangs and claws. Senses grow sharper—smells more recognizable, individual, color changes to black and white. He looks at his paws, the gray-black fur and the sharp black claws. Midna kneels down next to him, patting him on the head. "Ready, little wolf?" she says with a trace of her old humor.

Link rolls his wolf eyes and nods.

They land just outside of Castle Town and make their way into the crowded city. Midna wears a cloak with a long hood so no one can see her Twili features. Everything seems perfectly normal—guards patrolling, merchants advertizing their wares, the everyday hustle and bustle of Castle Town. If Link didn't know better, he'd think nothing had happened at all. He keeps his ears tuned for any unusual conversation, but he doesn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

They slip through the crowd until they've reached Telma's bar. Even if Telma and the others don't know anything, it's the best place he knows of to hear gossip.

"Hello, Link," Telma says as soon as he walks through the door. "It's been a while."

He nods and takes a seat at the bar, Midna following close behind. "Who's this?" Telma exclaims, trying to peer under Midna's cloak. "A new girlfriend?" Telma eyes Link mischievously. "I thought for sure you and my girl Illia were going to hit it off."

"This is…someone I'm helping out," Link replies quickly. He hadn't thought of what he would tell others about Midna. Telma arches an eyebrow, unconvinced. "She lost her family in a house fire. Got bad burns on her face, hence the hood. She's trying to find her way, but she's shy, so I'm trying to find her a job."

"How sweet of you. Always so kind and brave. If only all men were like you, darling. So, what can I get the two of you?"

Link glances at the table to the right, where Rusl, Ashei, Shad, and Auru sit. He lowers his voice before delivering the next line. "I need to know if there's anything going on in Hyrule Castle."

Telma presses her lips together. "There is something," she murmurs. "It seems some of the guards are…different."

"Different?" Link says. He looks over at another table, where four guards sing a drinking song in between chugging ale. "They look the same to me."

"_Some_ of them," Telma says. "Those idiots are the same as always. But a few have stopped talking to others. They walk funny, sort of staggering. And their skin…it seems to be…black. Not like the natural dark brown color you see on plenty of people, but really black, like the night sky. No one can get a good look under their helmets. I've seen two or three, and they give me the shivers." She shudders now as if to emphasize this. Link nods his thanks and starts over to where Rusl and the others sit.

That's when they hear the first scream.


	10. Lost Souls

As soon as the scream reaches Link's ears, he's dashing to the door, drawing his sword as he runs. He ignores Midna's protest of, "Link, you're still hurt!" because he might be the only one who can defend these people. He hears her footsteps behind him—she's not willing to let anyone get hurt, either. It's what the two of them do, the unspoken agreement that no matter what happens, they always protect people. So he grits his teeth against the pain in his abdomen and keeps running.

They skid to a halt when they reach the street lined with market stalls. One of the stands is overturned, fruits and vegetables spilling out onto the pavement. Behind it, a guard stands with his spear pointed at someone—

"That's not a guard," Midna breathes.

The creature before them wears a torn guard uniform and has a human-like body, but the resemblance stops there. Some kind of black, sticky slime drips down its whole body, not seeming to stop. The substance covers its whole face, hiding all features except its eyes. Eyes the color of yellow topaz sweep around the street. It's hunched over, breathing heavily, wheezing almost. Both long arms are wrapped around a spear, held inches from a teenage girl's throat. She's whimpering, trying to scuttle backwards but risking death in the process.

Before Link can do anything, Midna steps forward, standing between Link and the guard-that's-not-a-guard. He moves to stop her, but she holds up a hand. Her red eyes are glowing with mixed emotions of rage and grief. "Trust me, Link. I know how to handle this."

Link nods reluctantly.

Midna turns slowly, meeting those glowing yellow eyes, and begins to _sing_. She pours everything into her voice and closes her eyes and lets memories of home wash over her, living in the past that was so much better than this horrible present. Link can't understand the words, or what she is trying to do, but the emotion put into the song is enough to make him want to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything is okay.

It is a haunting song filled with longing and sadness, heartbreak and hollowness. And as she sings, the spear clatters to the ground, and the black form drops to its knees as the slime starts to drain away, gathering in a puddle, revealing an almost human figure—no, a Twili, Link realizes, taking in the gray skin that's not unlike Midna's. The teenage girl this Twili almost killed is scrambling away, breaths coming in panicked gasps. But she stops when she sees the transformation.

Midna's song ends and she opens her eyes slowly. In place of the towering slimy creature, a young Twili—really he can't be more than thirteen—lies in its place, curled up into a tight ball on the ground. She kneels at his side, putting a gentle hand on his arm. He's asleep now, but he's all right, she thinks. He'll wake up in a while.

"Midna…" Link says. "What was that?"

"We have to stop Zant, Link," Midna says in an unsteady voice. "I need to protect my people. This is _his fault_," she growls, digging her fingernails into her palms in an attempt to keep from lashing out at something. "I know what Zant's doing now. He's stealing my people's souls."


	11. History

I've _tried_ to give myself a max of 7 days to update...but it didn't work out...sorry! Hopefully I will be able to update sooner in the future. Also, I've been forgetting something important-Nintendo owns Midna, Link and any other characters in Hyrule and I don't claim to own any of them. Sorry, Nintendo...

* * *

><p>"In my world he would be called 'anarahin ah bendal', one without a soul," Midna begins softly. She strokes the sleeping boy's hair, orange a shade lighter than hers. "During the early days, when the Twili tribe was first formed, this sort of magic was used to get stronger. It was forbidden by my father as soon as he took the throne, but someone is using again."<p>

"Zant," Link says.

Midna nods. "People would drain others' mind, their strength, their emotions—everything they were, stealing their souls. Absorbing another person's soul gives you enormous amounts of power. Some of my ancestors, they couldn't stop taking souls. It was like being addicted to a drug, living only for that moment when they gained more power."

She stops when the teenage girl walks in, chewing on her bottom lip and wringing her hands. "Is…there anything I can get you?" she asks nervously.

"No, thank you," Midna replies, keeping her voice quiet for the boy's sake. "You've done enough." It is this girl's bed the Twili boy sleeps on now, her fireplace Link and Midna sit in front of. "Can I ask your name? Some day, when times are better, we will repay you."

"It's Miri," she says, brushing a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear and smoothing her skirts. "My older brother will be home soon, but I don't think he will mind." She hesitates a moment before continuing. "Uh…how is he?"

"He'll be fine," Midna says reassuringly. "He just needs…rest, that's all."

"All right," Miri says. "I'll leave you alone now." She disappears without another word.

Midna looks at Link, stretched out on a couch in front of the fire. Without needing to say anything, he opens his arms and she goes to him, curling up in his embrace, her head on his chest. His hand captures hers and they stay like this for a while, not saying anything, just being in one another's presence, and that's enough.

"When you have no soul, you are turned into a mindless beast," Midna murmurs. "No feelings. No ideas. No notion of who you are—who you were, rather, before you lost your soul. You have one purpose—serving your master, the person who took it from you in the first place. And that's sick and wrong but they can't understand it like we can. They just need someone to tell them what to do because they don't _think_."

"But you…did something," Link says. "By singing that song."

"My mother taught me that song once," Midna says softly, her voice growing sad. "A long time ago. I wasn't sure I would even remember the words. I just thought that…maybe if he could remember home…he would know who he is."

Link gives her hand a squeeze. They both look over at the boy, curled up like a baby animal, so peaceful and vulnerable in sleep.

"Zant's making soldiers, I think," Link says. "From what you've told me…more power and mindless servants? It's a win-win for him."

Midna swallows and nods against his chest. "We need to find out what he's planning."


	12. Spy Work

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Midna asks for the hundredth time.

"Midna, no matter how many times you ask me, I'm still going to say yes," Link answers, exasperated.

Midna sighs. "I know."

"It _was_ your idea."

"I _know_. I just wish I could go with you. You're still wounded."

"I'm fine, I told you. Renado did a good job healing me. Besides, you have your own part to play in this plan."

"All right, all right," Midna says. She hesitates for a moment. "Be careful." Link leans in and gives her a long, gentle kiss. Then she raises her hand and presses the orange and black shard to Link's forehead and he shrinks to waist height. Midna gives him one last pat on the head and is gone in a sweep of black cloth.

Link lopes to the crate below the window of Telma's bar and scrambles up, blocking out memories of Midna lying limp on his back while the life drained out of her. He trots through the passages of Hyrule Castle's sewers, relying on his keen senses of hearing and smell to warn him of approaching guards.

Once he reaches the familiar spiral staircase and crosses the rooftops to Zelda's room, he sits and waits for Midna to arrive. Twenty minutes pass, then an hour, and he forces down the anxious feeling in his stomach. It's been nearly two hours when the door bursts open, and he's expecting Midna but it's not her. Instead it's four guards armed with spears, shouting to each other, and Link catches the words, "She said someone would be here," and his heart lurches because he knows something has happened to Midna. When the front guard's eyes land on him, he explodes into action.

He leaps onto the first guard's chest, knocking him down while the spear clatters out of the guard's reach. Link seizes another spear in his teeth before it can strike him and breaks it swiftly. He dodges another swing and then he's running as fast as he can down the stairs and into the castle. The plan of finding out Zant's strength and slipping out quietly vanishes from his mind. Midna is in danger, and all that matters now is getting her to safety.

The staircase opens to a hallway with deep red carpeting and portraits of all the rulers of Hyrule hanging on the walls. Link bursts through the door and finds himself in the throne room. Statues still knocked over, pillars lying on the ground, scorch marks still on the floor from Link's fight with possessed Zelda. Link's eyes fix on the throne, where Zant now lounges in Ganondorf's place. And in front of him, on her knees on the ground, is Midna, her hands tied behind her back. Her head twists to look at him, their eyes meeting.

"Welcome," Zant drawls cheerfully. "So good to have you join are party."

"Link! Go! Get out—"

"That's enough out of you, young lady," Zant says, and a bolt of reddish-pink energy forms in his hand and crashes into Midna, knocking her on her side.

Link moves without hesitation then, lunging at Zant, pinning him to the ground with both front paws. Zant gives a maniacal grin and disappears, leaving Link's paws to rest on thin air. He is nowhere to be seen.

"Link," Midna whispers. "Get out of here, idiot."

Link gives her a soft growl and slices her bonds with slash of his claws. Midna scrambles up and pulls out the shard, bringing Link from four legs to two.

"We beat him once, Midna. We can beat him again."

"You don't understand. He's stronger—"

"Hush," Link murmurs, bringing a finger to her lips. Her fingers wrap around his hand and he pulls her in, holding her tightly. In the safe warmth of Link's arms, Midna allows herself to relax.

"Come on," Link says, pulling away slightly. "Don't you believe in what we can do together?"

Midna leans in and kisses him. "Of course I do."


	13. Breaking Point

Okay, I want to clear something up. I had Midna saying that Zant is stronger now at the end of Chapter 12, but after thinking about it, I decided no. Without Ganondorf's power backing him up, Zant's actually weaker than he was when Link and Midna originally fought him.

* * *

><p>"You and I had something once, Midna," Zant sneers, his voice bouncing around the throne room, though its source is nowhere to be seen. Midna tenses, drawing away from Link.<p>

"What was it, exactly? A romance? Merely a friendship? I could never figure it out." Zant chuckles, and for a moment Midna thinks she can hear the warmth that once inhabited his laugh. But that's gone now, she reminds herself. The Zant she used to know left a long time ago without so much as a goodbye. Midna can feel Link's gaze on her and she swallows, because she's never talked about Zant and she still doesn't want to.

"But sadly, all that is over now," Zant continues. "I wish it didn't have to be so."

"It never _did_ have to be so," she snaps. "You took everything from me. My magic, my body, everyone I cared about. It's only thanks to Link I got part of it back."

"Yes, your dear Link," Zant says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You two seem to be quite…close."

"Where are you, Zant?" Link shouts. "Come out and face us." His only response is the howl of the wind as it whips around outside.

"You're turning our own people into monsters!" Midna screams. "Letting them walk among the people of the light world! You're stealing the Twili's souls!"

"It's all for their benefit, my Midna."

"You're mad," Midna whispers, unable to raise her voice to a shout now. She can't let this insanity rule her tribe. This is her duty, everything her parents taught her to do. It is up to Midna and the one she loves to save the world for the second time. They're together. Nothing has ever stopped them and nothing ever will. Determination fills her middle with warmth, feeding her heart with strength. She won't be defeated.

"When my army is complete, we will march from the Twilight into the Light, and we will reclaim what should be ours. Darkness and light _will_ merge. I _will_ succeed where Ganondorf failed."

While he is talking, the room begins to rumble. Shadows swirl around the throne. Zant's laughter echoes throughout the chamber. Midna spreads her legs into a steady stance and presses her back to Link's. She raises each hand, takes a breath, and summons an energy orb in both hands.

In front of the throne where Zelda _should_ be sitting, the swirling shadows form into Zant's shape, and then he's _there_—suddenly, without warning, and then he's moving towards them so fast Midna's brain can't comprehend it in time. But apparently Link's can, because he pulls her out of the way just in time.

Two swords appear in Zant's hands, and before Midna can blink Link is meeting both blades with his simple sword from Ordon. She wonders for a moment how it is that his reflexes are so fast.

Her energy sphere hurtles toward Zant, but he dodges it and gives her a wide smile. "Two against one? That's hardly fair. What do you say we fix that, hmm?"

A portal opens near the ceiling and Shadow Beasts start to pour out behind Midna. She takes out several with her magic but they keep coming, and she knows she can't keep this up.

"Wait!" she hears Link yell. As if on cue, the Shadow Beasts suddenly halt in their tracks and Zant freezes.

"Let me fight your pets, Zant," Link says. "Leave Midna alone."

"No," Midna finds herself saying. "You and me, Zant. No weapons, just magic. A fight to the death. Let's finish this the way it started. With our tribe's gift."

Zant stares at her with those bright orange eyes and nods slowly, suddenly serious.

"All right, dear Midna. To the death."


	14. Hope

So Midna fights.

She fights for herself, she fights for Link, for Zelda, for the rest of the world. But mostly she fights for the memory of the boy who once had bright innocent eyes, full of laughter, who had once been her best friend. Zant used to be what she cared about most in the world. For her, it would have been enough—ruling her people someday with him by her side. But it wasn't enough for Zant. He had to have more.

Midna knew that day a year ago that she could have killed him. She could have protected herself and protected the whole world, too. But Zant was what she cared about most in the world. And even knowing his intentions, she had wanted to save him.

It is too late now. Zant's gone, so she does the only thing she can do—she fights. And she hopes, that some day, in another world, where he needs no power, the boy who was once her best friend will be happy.

Zant always had the strongest magic of anyone Midna knew. But never stronger than hers, because she _is_ the Twilight Princess. Their fight is not so unlike the sparring battles they had at home. She always won. When the tears come, she lets them roll down her cheeks. Midna lets them fuel her, pouring her emotion into fighting.

She dodges Zant's attacks as quickly as she delivers her own, but she's moving forward and driving him back. She can hear Link somewhere behind her, fighting like a raging beast. Despite herself, she smiles. He won't go down without a fight, she knows that much.

"Your little friend has gotten quite skilled, hasn't he?" Zant calls. A barrage of magic flies at her, and she raises a protective barrier just in time. "Maybe he needs more of a challenge."

"Leave him alone," Midna warns. "You promised to fight me. So come on."

A slow smile spreads across Zant's face. "With pleasure."

Midna's first blast slams into Zant's shoulder at full force, causing him to stagger back. The second ball of energy hurtles into his side. In retaliation, he fires several sharp arrow-like attacks at her, but she sidesteps them easily. She moves forward, dodging energy flung at her and throwing her own spheres.

Midna's last blast knocks Zant to his knees, and she's close enough now. She forms a spear out of reddish-pink magic, and it hangs in the air, floating before his chest.

Without hesitating, Midna stabs Zant through the heart.

There's no inflating and popping this time. Those eyes, like orange globes locked onto Midna's own crimson eyes, blink once. Zant releases a small, strangled sound. And then he falls over, dead, blood spreading out in a pool around him.

For some reason, Midna can't look away. His eyes are still open.

Arms wrap around her from behind and she lets Link hold her. A final tear rolls down her cheek and drips onto her collarbone.

"Come on," Link says gently. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Midna follows him out of the room, and she tells herself not to, but she still looks back.


	15. Hurting

Link can feel Midna trembling as he starts leading her out of the castle. Zant meant much more to her than she ever let on, and she just killed him. That is the sort of damage you can never completely recover from. Just like how Illia has never recovered from losing her memory and Prince Ralis will always remember his mother being executed before his eyes. And how Link sometimes wakes up screaming from dreams of reliving the past year.

"We have to find Zelda," Midna murmurs. "Maybe she's in the dungeons."

Link nods. "The guards—the ones that had their souls taken by Zant—the ones who were my people—" she swallows before continuing. "They should be all right now. They'll sleep for a few days, like the boy we found."

"Zelda first," Link says a little selfishly, even though he hates himself for it.

"Yeah," Midna replies. Maybe they should be putting quantity before quality in this case, but neither of them is the type to stand by while someone they care about is in danger.

When they reach the dungeon—which Link suspects will always smell of death, even in peaceful times—they find all of the cells are empty. Except the one at the far end of the dungeon, the very one where Link met Midna all that time ago. That one contains Princess Zelda.

When she sees them in the dim lighting, she scrambles to the back wall and Link sees that her bare foot is chained to the floor, just like his wolf paw was the first time he transformed. Zelda raises her head to look at them, and Link hears Midna gasp.

Her dress is torn and filthy, and Link can see her ribs showing from where the fabric is pressed against her skin. Zelda's light brown hair is in tangles and her jeweled tiara is gone. She wears a desperate, haggard expression. The change is so shocking, Link wonders for a moment if it's really the same Zelda. She stumbles to her feet, and she looks so weak it makes Link want to kill Zant a third time.

"Link?" Zelda whispers in a hoarse voice. "Midna?"

"It's us," Midna says gently. She breaks down the cell's door with a blast of magic and strides through, Link following behind her.

"Zant…" Zelda murmurs.

"He's dead," Link says firmly. Zelda slides down the wall until she's sitting, and it's then he sees the unnatural angle her leg is twisted into, the bruises and cuts flowering on all over her body.

"How long since I was taken?" Zelda asks weakly.

Link thinks a moment. "Two weeks and…a couple of days." He pulls out his flask of water and hands it to her. Zelda's eyes go wide and she grabs the flask, pouring water down her throat so fast Link's worried she'll choke. He wonders how long it's been since she had a half-decent meal.

Zelda pulls her good leg up to her chest and buries her face in her knee. Midna strokes her hair gently, the kind of gesture a mother gives to her child.

"They tortured me," Zelda chokes out. "I don't know why, they just kept hitting me and they wouldn't stop."

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe now," Midna soothes. "Let's get you out of here." She breaks the chain around Zelda's ankle and Link lifts her up. She only weighs a little more than Talo did a year ago, when he used to beg for piggyback rides.

The three of them, together again, make their way out of the dark palace, and into the light of day.


	16. Healing

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess © Nintendo (obviously…)

* * *

><p>In total, Midna and Link find over thirty Twili who have been transformed into mindless guards. Men, women, and children who had nothing to do with Zant's plan, but were dragged in anyway. Zelda orders the real guards, the Hylian ones, to thoroughly search the castle. The Mirror of Twilight is found hidden behind Zelda's throne, still whole. Seemingly Zant ripped the whole thing out of its frame. Midna tucks it into her cloak, refusing to let it out of her sight.<p>

"We can't let it go on like this, you know," Midna says quietly as she and Link wander aimlessly throughout the castle, their hands clasped tightly. "Maybe Zant is dead, but light and shadow can't mix."

"What are you saying, Midna?" Link murmurs, coming to a halt.

Midna takes a deep breath and gathers her courage because she really doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to get hurt and she doesn't want to hurt Link. She searches his eyes and remembers when they used to be innocent and carefree. He has been hurt enough on her behalf. But Midna knows what she has to do—for the sake of the Twilight and the world of light both.

"My people need me," she begins. "I can't let the throne fall into the wrong hands again. And I can't let shadow enter this world again." Link is shaking his head, his eyes filled with fear. Midna swallows and delivers the last line in a whisper. "I'm going back to the Twilight realm and shattering the Mirror behind me."

Link stares at her, the words sinking in. "No."

"I'm sorry," Midna says. "But this is my choice. You know I love you, Link. I do. If I could I would stay with you forever. It probably doesn't mean much, but this hurts me as much as it hurts you. But this is duty. I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Then…at least let me come with you."

"What?" she gasps. "This is your home, Link! You have people you care about here, people who care about you! I can't let you—"

"Hey," Link says. "They care about me, but they have other people who care about them, too. I'll miss them and I'll miss this place, but not as much as I would miss you. I need you, Midna. And I think you need me too."

"You'll never be able to come back," Midna says. "You'd be leaving forever. You'd never see the light again."

"I know," Link says softly. "But you wouldn't be able to come back, either. I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it. And for the record…I always thought the Twilight was beautiful."

"You would really give up all of that for me?" Midna whispers.

Link gives her a smile. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Ehhh are my lines getting cheesy? This is the first romance I've written, so I'm kind of inexperienced at this.<p>

Anyway, I couldn't have Midna leave Link after all that! And after writing this…I wonder…if Midna had told Link she was breaking the Mirror…would he have come with her? I think so. There will be a few more chapters after this, I'm not sure how many, if you're wondering how long this fanfiction will last. Thanks for all the reviews!


	17. Questions

Link has no idea how to do this.

Saying goodbye for him is one small step away from impossible. But he can't just _leave_.

Can he?

He honestly doesn't know what to do. Late at night, with Midna curled up against him, he thinks, absentmindedly rubbing the scar left from being stabbed in the stomach.

Can he really do it? Leave everything he loves behind?

Everything except for Midna, he reminds himself.

But people really _do_ need Link, and saying they don't was a lie. Illia needs her best friend, needs him more than she will ever admit. The children need their hero. Zelda needs her protector.

He makes some kind of sound low in his throat.

"Link?" Midna mumbles, awakened by his stirring. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answers without even a pause.

_Okay?_ Link hasn't been _okay_ since Illia and Colin were taken and he transformed into a wolf and his whole world fell apart underneath his feet and he was forced to find out how to survive. It's what he does, pasting a fake smile on his face so no one can see what's underneath. Heroes are supposed to be strong. And Link _is_ strong. It's just hard sometimes.

"No you're not," Midna says, eyes narrowed into yellow and red slits. The blankets rustle as she sits up.

"I'm fine, Midna," Link insists.

"Shut _up_! You're not fine and we both know it! Do you think I haven't noticed? Everything that's happened, everything I put you through…you're hurting inside, aren't you?"

Link shrugs because he doesn't really know what to say. He's been hurting for the past year, and he just doesn't know how to heal himself. He was too busy healing other people to care anything about his own well-being.

"I was just an orphan in a tiny village," Link whispers. "I herded goats every day, got pestered by the kids, went on walks with Illia in the woods. That was my whole life. And then I was stabbing things, causing explosions, shooting monsters through the head—"

"Link. You don't have to come with me."

He stares at her, eyes wide open and mixed with emotion.

"I want you to come, of course I do," Midna says softly. "But I don't want to see you trapped in my world while you miss your home. There's no going back."

The thought makes Link's stomach twist into an unpleasant knot. He _can't_ choose between the one he loves the most and the crowded streets of Castle Town, Illia's gentle smile, the soft spots of sunlight drifting through the trees of Faron Woods, the strength he feels when he and Epona gallop across Hyrule Field. Everything he loves in the world...

"If you want to stay," Midna says in a broken whisper, "Then stay. I'll be all right."

Hearing these words makes Link realize how much she's changed. How much they've both changed, from an immature imp-girl filled with vengeance and no regard for others and a young ranch hand who knew nothing of the world to what they are today.

"I can't just let you go," Link says. "But to leave here, forever…"

"Sleep on it," Midna says, her old mischievous smile creeping across her face. "We have as much time as you need."

As if Link could ever fall asleep.


	18. Leaving

The next day Midna is summoned to Zelda's chambers, alone, without an explanation. Her bare feet make almost no sound as she climbs up to Zelda's tower. She knocks softly on the door and hears Zelda call, "Come in, Midna."

Midna slips inside and closes the door. Just like when they first met, Zelda is staring out the window, though out into the light of day instead of at the twilight. Midna joins her without a word and they stand there for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say.

Midna looks at Zelda in the corner of her eyes. Her ribs no longer show so obviously, and the bruises on her skin have mostly faded. She wears a blue dress that compliments her eyes and her hair is brushed to a sheen. The only reminder of her time in the dungeon is the haunted look in her eyes and the way she moves, withdrawn into herself.

"Are you okay?" Midna asks pointlessly because she knows Zelda isn't.

Zelda shrugs, and that's answer enough for them both. "My subjects are somewhat…disturbed by your people. They are frightened by the idea that there is another world with other inhabitants in it. I mean no offense, but I think it best that we get them home as soon as possible." She meets Midna's eyes. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want to, Midna. But the Mirror of Twilight will need to be returned to the Chamber."

Midna presses her lips together and looks at her hands. "I don't really want to let it out of my hands, after everything that's happened."

"I agree with you completely."

"But—Link," Midna says. "There's no way he's ready to leave yet."

"I would advise you to go with your people," Zelda says gently. "At least to the Chamber. Then, you and Link can go into the Twilight Realm when you're ready. They are in an unfamiliar land surrounded by unfamiliar people. They need someone they know and trust to lead them. I will send members of my trusted guard with you for protection."

It still amazes Midna that her people still adore and trust her after she _abandoned them_ for petty revenge. "Thank you, Princess Zelda," Midna says quietly. "For everything."

Zelda laughs softly. "I should be the one thanking you."

Midna ventures to the large room filled with cots where the Twili have been allowed to stay. A hush falls over the room when she enters, the respectful silence of subjects greeting their princess.

"My people," Midna says in a voice that she hopes is strong and steady. "Tomorrow, we will be escorted to the Mirror Chamber, the final link between this world and ours. Princess Zelda has promised us a safe escort." She swallows and for the first time in ages feels a longing for the peaceful beauty of the Twilight and the soft light of her palace. She delivers the last line quietly.

"We are going home."


	19. Turning Point

I know I'm an awful awful awful awful awful awful person for not updating in so long. I'll make it up to you, I promise.

* * *

><p>Midna shuts the door behind her and takes a breath, leaning against the wall. She can already hear the buzz of her excited tribe inside the room, rejoicing over the news she delivered. She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and pushes off the wall, trying to remember which corridor will bring her to the courtyard, where she knows Link is practicing with his sword.<p>

"Midna."

Her name, spoken in the Twili language, in a voice so familiar it brings tears to her eyes.

Midna swings around so fast she almost falls over in an attempt to see if it's really true. If the voice really does match the face she thought she would never see again.

The Twili in front of her is tall. She had been the same height as Midna's father. They were two faces of the same coin, so—

Midna flies into her aunt's open arms with a shriek and burrows her face in raven-black hair. She breathes in, and is relieved when her aunt still smells like the Twilight Realm. The other woman pulls back first, running her eyes over Midna, taking in the sight. Midna does the same. It was always almost scary how much her father's twin sister looked like him. The same bright silver eyes, stubborn chin, and solid stance are all so familiar it makes Midna want to mourn his death all over again.

"I thought you were dead, Aunt Amaris," Midna chokes the words out.

Amaris's lips curve up in a familiar smile. "I managed to slip out of Zant's grasp."

Already the wheels in Midna's mind are turning furiously, because this changes everything.

There could still be a way. A chance for Midna to ensure her kingdom's safety as well as the rest of the world's, and a way for her and Link to both be happy.

If there's a chance like that, Midna will do whatever she can to take it.


	20. Shatter

Link doesn't even realize how hard he's clutching the reins until Epona snorts and shakes her head, white mane flying everywhere. He murmurs an apology and drops the reins because he doesn't really need them anyway. The bond he shares with his horse is enough to connect them. Link rolls his shoulders back, trying to relax, trying to figure out what has set him on edge.

He urges Epona into a trot and catches up with Midna, at the front of the line of Twili, leading her people. Twenty of Zelda's handpicked guards surround the Twili, who talked amongst themselves in hushed voices. Link can tell he's not the only one feeling nervous.

Midna is locked in conversation with a tall middle-aged Twili woman with strong, bold features. Of course Link has no idea what they're saying, but it seems that Midna is at ease talking to the woman.

"I'm going to go…scout ahead," Link says to Midna because he is so restless he needs to do _something_. She gives him a doubtful look but nods anyway.

Epona shoots off at a gallop and they're streaking across Hyrule Field, not a horse and a boy anymore but a single being and Link has forgotten how _amazing_ this can feel. The churning of his horse's muscles underneath him, the wind in his face, the pounding of hooves on the ground and the feeling that they could just run forever, free from the cares of the world.

Of course, they can't. The world may be saved, but a hero's work is never done. Link is starting to learn that.

Later that night, the flap to Link's tent rustles as Midna ducks inside. Without a word from either of them, she crawls to his side and his arm settles around her. "This will cause scandal, you know," he says with a laugh.

Midna scoffs in reply but ends up laughing along with him. "Whatever. All we do is _sleep_."

"Hey, who that woman you were talking to today?"

"That was Amaris—my aunt."

"Your aunt! I thought Zant killed all of your family!"

"I thought so too," Midna says. "But Amaris escaped into your world. She's been living here ever since. It's…it's so good to know that he didn't manage to take everything. She was my teacher when I was young, and…my father's sister and my mother's best friend. I asked her to be my royal advisor when I am crowned queen. She is very wise, and people look up to her—and most importantly, I know I can trust her. I'm going to need all the help I can get. Zant was a terrible ruler, I know, and I wasn't there for my tribe when I should've been. I need to find out what kind of wrong he caused and make it right."

"You're here for them now," Link points out quietly. "That's what matters."

"They really are quite simple, my people," she murmurs. "They do as they're told and they forgive easily. I imagine Zelda has a much harder time with the Hylians." She sighs. "But still…I never wanted to rule. I still don't. I wish sometimes someone else would do it for me, you know?"

Link knows exactly how she feels. "I never wanted to be a hero. I was content to live in Ordon and herd goats for the rest of my life." He cracks a smile. "But if I wasn't chosen by the gods…we never would have met, right? Sometimes when we were out saving the world, knowing that I was meant to do this was a comforting thought. I didn't like the hand I was dealt at first, but the cards turned out to be all right in the end."

"I just don't understand why they still follow me," she whispers. "After I abandoned them to live under Zant's rule while I sought out power."

"They forgave you," he says quietly. "All that's left is for you to forgive yourself."

The sun is setting by the time they reach Arbiter's Grounds the next day. With the Twili and the Hylian guards watching, Link and Midna approach the Mirror's empty frame together, Midna clutching the Mirror tightly in her hands. They stop at the same time, their eyes meeting for a moment, and then Midna turns and carefully fits the Mirror into the frame.

The Triforce symbol, shining brightly, appears on the surface, encircled by designs and writing in the Twili language. The light projects onto the black stone, and steps form, giving off a soft glow. Midna faces the small band of her people and starts speaking in a voice that is both authoritative and gentle, strong and soft.

She will be a good leader, whether she knows it or not. Link knows this with certainty.

The Twili shuffle towards the platform, their eyes wide and filled with questions. One by one, they step up the stairs and are returned to their home.

Midna's aunt, Amaris, stops in front of them, and up close Link can see the resemblance between aunt and niece. Amaris's skin is also partly light and partly dark, and she has the same full lips and pointed nose as Midna, though her hair is dark and her eyes silver like the moon. The two of them talk for a moment, and Link hears Midna say his name twice, and then Amaris draws Midna into a tight embrace. Midna's arms wrap around her aunt and hold her tightly for a moment, whispering something in Amaris's ear. Then they both let go, and Amaris slowly turns and follows the last Twili into the portal.

"What was that about?" Link asks, suddenly feeling worried suddenly without knowing why.

A tear rolls down Midna's cheek, one tear for her home, her childhood memories, for everything her parents hoped she would be. "You've given up so much for me, Link," she says. "It wouldn't be fair for you to give up more." The tear falls from her chin, but instead of splashing onto her neck, it floats up and hovers in front of her, giving her one last chance to reconsider. She smiles a little and gives it a nudge. It drifts to the Mirror and plants itself there.

"The Twilight realm was my home," Midna says. "But not anymore. Amaris will be a better ruler than I could ever be—and she actually _wants_ it. Staying here, with you and Zelda—the World of Light is all the home I need."

She closes her eyes as she hears the cracks spreading. She know the portal will be beginning to fade by now.

Midna opens her eyes just in time to see the Mirror of Twilight shatter.


	21. Home

"You may go home now," Midna tells the guards as they stand there, staring at her in confusion. "Thank you for bringing the Twili here safely. Your work is done now."

The captain hesitates for a moment, looking from the Mirror to Midna to Link, then nods at the other soldiers. They follow him out of the Mirror Chamber, leaving her alone with Link.

He's facing away from her, shoulders tense and fists clenched, staring intently at some point in the distance. Midna bites her lip and looks at the ground, wondering if the right words will ever come. All that comes out is, "Link…"

"I was willing to sacrifice everything," he whispers, his voice hoarse and tight and for the first time since she's known him, Midna thinks Link is going to cry. "Everything. So I didn't have to see you suffer."

"And I did the same thing for you," she says.

"You'll never see it again," Link protests. "Your home, your people…"

"There's nothing for me there, Link. Nothing but the empty throne and the memories." She squeezes her eyes shut as if that will stop the images that fill her head. "It's not as if I won't miss the Twili and the realm where I spent most of my life. But there is more here, in _your_ home, that both of us would miss."

Midna raises her eyes upwards, the last of the sun's light illuminating the sky to the west over Lake Hylia. The golden rays reflect on the blue waves as they lap up against the grass gently. Twilight. The closest she'll ever get to being home.

"When I first came here, I hated the sun," she says softly. "I hated the harsh light and the way it changes everything it touches. But…it changed me too." Midna steps forward and rests her hand on Link's shoulder. "This is where I belong, not in the Twilight Realm. At your side, with Zelda and Illia and all those kids that look up to you. The World of Light _is_ my home."

And then Link's arms are around her, and she relaxes against his familiar body, breathing in the smell of him, and Midna knows she's forgiven. "Love you," he murmurs into her ear.

Midna smiles. "Love you too."


	22. Peace

Ordon is a quiet town. It always has been, for as long as Link can remember. It probably always will be. He used to hate it, waking up every day knowing that nothing eventful would happen. Now, a year of adventure later, he can't think of anything better than waking up and knowing, without a doubt, that he is safe.

So he brings Midna to the dock by the river and they sit, dangling their feet into the water and letting the breeze wash over their faces. Midna leans her head on his shoulder and his arm settles around her. They don't need to talk. They just watch the water move quietly, and for once, Link isn't worried about killing monsters and saving people.

It feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he thinks maybe—_maybe_—he can stop being a hero and just be an eighteen-year-old herding goats and sleeping in late and watching over the kids.

For a short time.

He knows everything won't be as it was. Link is changed, too changed, to stay in his tiny village forever. Heroes don't just forget and turn back into farm boys. He knows he'll want to leave eventually, and Midna will too. But he has a place to return to, his own bed to sleep in, his neighbors and friends to greet him when he comes home.

"Hey, Link?" Midna says.

"Yeah?"

And then he feels her hands wrap around her neck and he leans in and kisses her. It's filled with all of the words neither of them know how to say, warm and forgiving and passionate and Link would be happy to live in this moment forever.

"I think it's all over now," Midna says quietly. She rests her forehead against his and stares at her with glowing crimson eyes. She smiles and Link realizes he's never seen her this happy before. He's never been this happy before, either.

"I don't think it's ever over," Link says. "Not completely. But for now…I think we get a break from saving the world."

Midna laughs, lightly, and she looks so beautiful in the golden light that he has to lean in and kiss her again.

Maybe their work isn't finished and never will be. Maybe heroes are always needed.

But they can enjoy the peace, together, while it lasts.

* * *

><p>And...done.<p>

For those of you who have reviewed, thank you sosososososososo much. I love you all (even though I know nothing about you actually).You're what kept me motivated to finish this thing. Although Return of Zant is over, MidLink is my OTP. It always will be, just like Twilight Princess will always be my favorite game. This is it. What I'm trying to say is that you came expect more Midna and Link fanfiction from me, I'm just being sentimental about it. So I'm not going to drop off the face of the Earth, guys, don't worry!


End file.
